


To Be Loved

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x03 Rupture, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, F/M, kinda spoilers, sad!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Based off the promo for Rupture which brought on some major Samwena feels.





	To Be Loved

“Will you let the world die, just so that I can live?” Rowena asked incredulously, her hand reaching out to Sam's chin, forcing him to look down at her, his eyes reddened with unshed tears. “That's not the Sam Winchester I know. I told you, Samuel, I can't do this on my own.”

“I can't lose you, Rowena.” Sam pulled away from her grasp, eyes closing as a tear rolled down his cheek. “I've lost so much already, our mother, Jack; no more. I _ won't _ lose you, too.”

Sam pulled Rowena to him, his jaw clenched as he stared down at her, his eyes pleading. Rowena smiled sadly up at him, reaching up to caress his cheek, thumb wiping away a stray tear that clung to the hunter's lashes.

“Sam. What other choice do we have? This spell is the only way out of this mess right now, and we're running out of time.” Rowena scoffed a dark laugh. “You know, it's your own fault I'm even in this position, Samuel. T'was you that taught me to care again. To love. Before I met the lot of you, I was content to work my magic, live out eternity with no attachments.”

Sam leaned into her gentle touch, his brows furrowed, nose scrunched, as he swallowed down the tight lump in his throat.

“You brought my son back to me; my Fergus. Showed me that I didn't have to live the way I had for the past 300 years. Yes, I've resisted, fallen off the wagon a time or two. But you sparked a flame in a soul I didn't know still existed. Never would I have thought I could learn to care for people beyond what they could offer me. Losing Fergus, it changed me. It broke my heart, Samuel; when I thought I no longer had a heart to break.”

Rowena pressed her palms against Sam's cheeks, holding his gaze.

“If sacrificing myself means that the rest of you live on to stop Chuck; that _ you _ will live...it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. I've lived long enough, Samuel. And for once, in my long existence, I feel...well, I _ feel _. And that in itself is a feat beyond anything I'd ever imagined. Please, let me go, Sam.”

“No, I won't let you do this Ro. I can deal with you having hooked up with Gabriel, I can handle your shameless flirting with Ketch, all of that. But I can't...Rowena, I can't just sit here and let you die.” Sam tugged her flush against his chest, his eyes searching hers. “I love you, Rowena. And I'm not going to let Chuck take one more person that I love away from me. He's taken too much from me, for too long; I won't give him the satisfaction of knowing he took a single thing more from me. We will find another way, Ro.”

Rowena's eyes were wide with shock as she gaped back up at him, the witch speechless for once. Sam leaned his head down, his lips crushing to hers before she could react. Rowena gasped at the contact, her eyes slipping shut in defeat as her hands slid to wind around Sam's neck and she relaxed into the kiss.

Her mind whirled as Sam's lips moved against hers. Time _ was _ running short, but, maybe she could afford him a couple hours time to find another solution. If nothing else, she now had even more reason to make sure the rest of them made it out of this town alive. She was _ loved _.


End file.
